This Is the Night
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: First chapter to the sequel of A Mind Changed. BTVSPower Rangers crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to A Mind Changed and the fourth in "Battle of the Supernatural." Last we left the rangers, three of them and three of Jason's siblings were being attacked by Tommy and Angelus, both vampires. This story continues exactly where the last left off. So if you've been hanging on, herein lies your questions answered. Enjoy, and anything that isn't Joss Whedon's, Keyser and Lippman's, or Saban's, or known to be someone else's is mine. PS. Yes, I use the song "This Is the Night", by Clay Aiken. I LOVE Clay Aiken. I personally feel that he should have won, and American Idol was fixed. Rueben can sing fine, but Clay is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO way more talented than Rueben. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
This Is The Night  
  
By Julia  
  
Jason Scott, his twin brother Bailey, his little sisters Julia and Claudia, his girlfriend Kimberly Hart, and their friend Kellie John all stood stock still. Their dead friend was standing in front of them, a vampire, and not only that, but he had an almost three hundred year old vampire standing with him. It was a little daunting. Tommy had vowed to kill them. They weren't sure what to do.   
  
All of a sudden, a blond girl, a tiny blond girl on top of it, flew into view. She kicked both vamps at the same time and landed on her feet. Behind her stood a red-haired girl, and three more blond girls, and two tall guys, one brown-haired, and the other a bleached blond vampire.   
  
Tommy and his pal, whom Jason heard someone call "Angel", both jumped back up as soon as this girl knocked them down. He snarled, ''Nice try, Buffy. Angel and I are going to be hard to beat. I may only have been turned a little while ago, but I still am very strong.''  
  
Buffy had slid into battle stance after kicking them both. She had a quip ready. ''Am I supposed to be scared? Of you? I killed the Master. You're a blip in the evilness.''   
  
Jason said, ''OK, can someone please explain to me what's going on here? Tommy, why are you a vampire, and Buffy, is it, why are you and all these people here?''   
  
Tommy grinned, running his tongue over his teeth. ''I was a pathetic as a human being and a Ranger. I am now a vampire. I am very powerful. I am a totally new person.''   
  
The red-haired girl said, ''We're in Angel Grove, right? By Ranger, do you mean Power Ranger? And I take it since these are your friends, they're still Rangers?''   
  
Jason, Kellie, and Kimberly waved their hands. Jason said, ''These other three people are my siblings. They aren't Rangers at all. And you guys would be?'' Jason didn't feel any remorse for revealing their identities, since this Buffy girl was obviously not a "normal" person if she was fighting vampires.   
  
The red-haired girl said, ''I'm Willow, and this is my girlfriend Tara.'' She indicated one of the tall blond girls.   
  
The dark-haired boy said, ''I'm Xander, this is my girlfriend Anya, and this other girl is Dawn, she's Buffy's sister.''   
  
The other vampire, the blond, said, ''I'm Spike.'' Everyone looked at him. Angel and Buffy because they wanted to see if he was going to reveal how he actually got the nickname. He didn't. Instead, ''I know it's an odd name, but trust me, you don't want to know how I got it.''  
  
The three Rangers and Jason's siblings introed themselves, much to Angel's and Tommy's impatience. After Buffy had told the three Rangers that she was the Slayer, and Spike was a "good" vampire, Angel said, ''OK, can we get on with the killing, please?''  
  
Buffy and the Scoobies, the three Rangers, and Jason's siblings protested, and loudly. Buffy looked at the group. ''Do any of you want to die today?'' Everyone shook their heads no. She turned back to her former lover and said, ''Looks like no one else wants to die. So, let's commence with the fighting.''  
  
The three Rangers morphed and then Tommy and Angel were outnumbered. They didn't stay long, especially since the swords the Rangers carried could chop off their heads, and everyone in Buffy's group had garlic, crosses, and stakes.   
  
When they had gone, the Rangers demorphed and Buffy said, ''OK, I feel that we should get better acquainted, since it looks like we've gotta work together.''  
  
Jason said, ''OK, well, we have four other rangers. Their names are Trini, Aisha, Zack, and Billy. Tommy used to be a Ranger, but he was killed when we went to Vampire Island, and we assumed that he was just dead. We didn't know that someone had sired him.''   
  
Kellie added, ''That's why I became a Ranger. I took his spot. It's been hard filling the shoes he left behind, but I think I've been doing a good job.''   
  
At this point, hearing that, Jason threw his arms around her in a huge hug. They both cried, and Jason was saying he was sorry very vehemently, and Kellie was telling him it was alright. Kimberly, watching this exchange, almost started to cry herself.   
  
Kimberly explained the situation to Buffy and the others, so they wouldn't be left out. Then they went to the Command Center to strategize.   
  
Zordon forgave the Rangers for revealing their secret identities, since Buffy had revealed hers, also. He said, ''RANGERS, I WANT TO EXPRESS TO YOU THAT TOMMY IS NOT TOMMY ANYMORE. HE IS A VAMPIRE, AND NEEDS TO BE TREATED AS SUCH.''  
  
Jason said, ''Zordon, I just want to say that I don't know if I can see Tommy die again. I only just got over his death.''  
  
Buffy touched his arm. ''Well, Jason, that's what I'm for.''   
  
The next morning, the Rangers were meeting with Buffy and her group at Jason's. They were all stuffed into the kitchen. Jason's siblings were all out doing things. Charlie and his girlfriend Kirsten had taken Owen to the park, Julia was out with her boyfriend Justin, Bailey with his friend Will, and Claudia had her violin lesson.  
  
Jason was saying, ''I think that we need to talk about what our game plan is. I mean, we obviously need Buffy and her friends. But what are we going to do about killing Tommy? I don't know about ya'll, but I won't be able to kill him.''  
  
Buffy said, ''I don't need you guys to help me kill him, but I will need you to help me figure out how his brain works, since ya'll know him best. So, let's start with how he fights in battle.''  
  
Kimberly said, ''Well, he always likes to try and figure out what move his opponent is going to use next. I've noticed when he used to spar with Jason.''  
  
Xander said, ''He must not be a good fighter, everyone and their brother uses that technique.'' He was taken aback when everyone looked at him.  
  
Jason said calmly and quietly, ''Tommy may be evil and whatnot, but he has always been a good fighter. He could almost beat me, and I'm a fifth degree black belt.''  
  
Xander actually looked chagrined. ''Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it.''  
  
Kimberly touched Jason's arm. She said, ''It's OK, Xander, Jason's just a little sensitive. Tommy was his best friend in the world besides Zack and his twin.''  
  
Zack said, steering the subject away from a fight, ''So, Buffy, what do you think we should do? You're the Slayer, you must have a certain way that you do things.''   
  
Buffy said, ''I just patrol at night, see if the vamp comes out to do his dirty work. Usually they do and I stake 'em. But I think Tommy's going to give me a little bit more trouble. Especially since he managed to get Angel on his side. I don't know why Angel's evil again, but it doesn't matter. I killed him once, I can kill him again.''  
  
The Rangers looked at her, surprised. They didn't ask how or why, they knew it was a difficult story by the look on Buffy's face. Billy changed the subject. ''Tommy was a fifth degree black belt, like Jason. Although, his style of fighting is different than Jason's. He likes to anticipate his opponent's moves, like Kimberly said, but then he uses the rival's own moves against them. He always used to throw Jason's own moves back at him.''   
  
Spike, who'd been silent for the whole conversation, said, ''I can kill him. Where do you think he likes to go at night?'' (Spike had snuck through the sewer system and then hid under an umbrella to get into the house. He'd come up in the neighbor's backyard.)   
  
Jason got up, and said, ''OK, less talk of the killing of my former best friend, please.'' He left the kitchen, ticked off.   
  
Kimberly dried her eyes with a tissue. ''Well, we can't attack him until tonight anyway, he can't go outside until then, and I'm sure that everyone's got things to do.'' She got up and excused herself, so she could go and comfort Jason.   
  
Her boyfriend was sitting in the living room, on the sofa. He was wiping his eyes. ''God, Kimberly, how did life get so messed up? Where did we go wrong?'' He asked her, as she slid onto the couch next to him.   
  
Kimberly shrugged. ''I don't know. But things happen in life, Jase. We have to try to work through it as best we can. I'll never understand why my mom and dad split, but I had to deal with it and move on. You have to, too. I know that it's not the same, Tommy's dead, and he didn't just leave, but you have to finally get over his death. He's not coming back.''  
  
Jason looked at her. ''I know that I do. But Kimberly, I can't. He was my best friend. We did all the things best friends are supposed to do. I've never been able to tell everything to someone. Except for you, Zack, and Bailey. But it was different with Tommy. I mean, I had you three to go to if Tommy didn't get it. But I was all he had. I mean, ya'll were his friends and all, but he told everything to only me. It hurts to lose that. I'll never be the same, ever. And I'm still not over that.'' He sighed and laid back on the couch. 


	2. Chapter Two

Willow poked her head into the room. ''I wanted to make sure that you guys were OK. You rushed out so quickly, Jason. Are you alright?'' She asked, standing politely in the doorway.   
  
Jason answered her without sitting up. ''Yes, I am, thank you, Willow. Could you ask Buffy to come here for a second?''  
  
Willow replied, ''Sure, Jason, no problem.'' She turned and left again. When she came back, she had Buffy with her.  
  
Buffy stood in the doorway and asked, ''What did you need, Jason?'' She felt truly sorry for this poor boy. She wouldn't be able to deal if this had happened to Will. She'd never be able to get through life without Willow.   
  
Jason asked, ''Could we curse Tommy? Like you did with Angel? I know that it prolly seems like a dumb question, but I want my friend back. Do you still have the spell?''  
  
Buffy didn't think it was such a good idea, and wasn't sure how to tell him so. ''Jason, I don't know if that's the right solution. Yeah, Tommy would be here and everything, but he would have to stay in the dark, no marriage, no children, no breath, no reflection, eternal suffering for whatever he's managed to do since he awoke for the first time. There's just so many disadvantages.''   
  
Jason was angry. Willow had told him why they'd decided to curse Angel. ''OK, but let's see, it was different for you and Angel? I know that Tommy and I weren't dating, or anything, like you and Angel were, but he was still my best friend. Why can't we curse him?''  
  
Buffy got angry back. She didn't want to, but he didn't understand the situation between her and Angel. ''OK, it was different with Angel and I. Angel was my one true love. You still have your one true love. Angel and I can't ever be together. There's no reason why you and Kimberly have to break up, ever. But Angel and I have to stay apart for the rest of my life. He will live forever, unless I can kill him again. So, yeah, it was different with Angel.''  
  
The group in the kitchen sat quietly, not moving an inch. Aisha had a single tear running down her cheek. She knew that Jason wanted to curse Tommy, but she, Aisha, didn't want to at all. She wanted Tommy to be at rest. This guy that was walking around, wearing Tommy's skin, wasn't Tommy. She didn't want everyone to think he was Tommy, and got up to go in the living room and say so.  
  
Everyone looked up as she appeared at Buffy's side. ''OK, I'm with Buffy on this one, Jase. I know that you want Tommy back, but he's dead. Yes, he's walking around trying to kill everyone with blood. That's not him, and you know that somewhere deep inside yourself. Buffy is trying to save you pain by killing Tommy. If you would just work with her, you'll realize that.'' She gave Buffy a small smile, who gave one right back.   
  
Jason met Aisha's gaze, and he knew that she was trying to save him pain. He knew that, and yet, couldn't help wanting Tommy to be cursed. He nodded, however, and said, ''I see your point, Buffy, Aisha, and I'm sorry that I shouted. It just hurts so much.''   
  
Buffy touched his arm. ''It hurts even worse when you have to kill him. Let me tell you something. The first time that Willow tried to curse Angel, it didn't work, and she almost died. Then, when I was trying to kill Angel, she cursed him, and it worked. But Angel had already opened the portal to hell. But he didn't remember anything. And I still had to kill him. It hurt so much. So trust me, you don't want to curse Tommy, OK?''  
  
Jason looked at her, tears glistening in her eyes, and just hugged her. He knew that she knew what he was going through. It felt good to have someone get it. He just hugged her. He barely knew this girl. But it didn't matter. They were the same.   
  
Meanwhile, Tommy was pacing in the secret garden he and Angel found, it was underneath a greenhouse, but they'd been able to reach it from the sewers. Tommy was angry that the Slayer had shown up. He swore as he paced. ''Angelus, what are we going to do? I know that you think that you're all powerful and whatnot, but those stupid Power Rangers are going to be fighting us too, and they have things that they can use against us that will kill us. Their weapons are more powerful than the Slayer's. I know you don't believe me. But you should. I used to run with them.''  
  
Angelus sat ontop a grassy rock. ''Well, I'm not worried. We don't have to attack them when they've morphed, and we can hold them off before they do. Besides, I can call in reinforcements if I have to. Don't worry, young grasshopper.'' He cracked.  
  
Tommy smiled wanly at him, still in full vamp mode. ''Yeah, laugh, Angelus. Then I'll laugh when you're decapitated or slain.''  
  
Neither vampire knew that Spike had snuck out of Jason's house and crawled through the sewers to find them. He had found them after about half an hour, and was listening to them talk about their plan. He thought it was wise of Tommy to be afraid of the Power Rangers. Spike himself was a little, but he knew that they weren't going to hurt him. However, Spike was going to hurt Angelus and Tommy, that's why he was here. He wanted to kill Tommy so that the Rangers didn't have to. He knew that when it came down to it, none of them, especially Jason, could kill the former boy turned vampire.   
  
Spike lurked in the shadows, being as quiet as he could. He didn't want Angel to hear him, and it was quite possible. He had the same sharp senses that Spike himself had. Spike slipped into his vamp face. It was like slipping into a jacket. That smooth. Spike knew that Buffy didn't even notice, like with Angel. He felt glad of that, actually. He slipped out of the shadows, and said, ''OK, blokes. Party's over, go home.''  
  
Angelus slipped into his vamp face, too. ''I don't think so, Soul Boy.'' He said.  
  
Spike ran his tongue over his teeth. ''Man, that's like, not original. I called you that a few years ago, ya parp. What are you thinkin'? Or are you just not thinking at all? That's a possibility, too.''   
  
Angelus' ran his teeth over his fangs. ''I haven't used these to bite another human in awhile, but I'm sure they still work. But then, you aren't human, are you, Soul Boy? You're a wannabe human. Pathetic. Think of what you used to be.''   
  
Spike said, ''I don't want to think of what I used to be. I was even more evil than you. You're a pathetic waste of undead skin.'' He ran his tongue over his fangs.  
  
While the two vamps were about to get it on, fighting speaking, Jason and Kimberly were sitting alone in his living room. Kimberly was running her hands through Jason's hair, trying to comfort him. She didn't know how to make him feel better. She kissed his cheek and wove her hands with his.   
  
Jason laid his head back, and sighed. He had finally finished crying, but he still wasn't ready to attack Tommy. Tommy had been his best friend in the entire world, besides Zack and Bailey. He knew that he had been Tommy's only best friend. It was just going to hurt so much if Buffy managed to kill Tommy. He didn't want to know that his best friend was gone forever.   
  
Buffy entered the room. ''Hey, guys. I think that I've got a plan. If we act tonight, we can kill both of them. They won't have had time to do anything.''  
  
Kimberly asked, ''What about the fact that we have no idea at all where they might be hiding out?''   
  
Before Buffy could reply, Dawn entered, and looked at her sister. ''Buffy, Spike's gone. Xander thinks that he prolly went to find Angelus and Tommy.'' 


End file.
